Have No Fear, The Assassins are STILL Here
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Sequel to "When Desmond's Away The Assassins Will Play". Rated for mild language and mild violence and Slenderness.
1. Chapter 1

_THE SEQUEL HAS BEGUN__!_

_And for all of you who reviewed, yes, it is Slenderman. I had a weird idea while watching videos of people playing the game. I thought, 'Hey, the Assassins and Haytham vs Slenderman'. Sounds weird, but it will be just as hilarious as "When Desmond's Away the Assassins Will Play" I promise._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_ When we last left our Assassins (and Haytham), Desmond and Ezio had run off into the woods, leaving Altaïr, Malik, Haytham and Connor together. Desmond had the only flashlight, so they were left in the darkness, not knowing what to do. With Desmond and Ezio nowhere to be seen, they decided not to stay in the same place and move, so that the weird slenderman, known as Slenderman, would not find them and do horrible things to them.  
_

_Just as we left them hanging, Connor had spotted a house in the distance, and maybe there was a slight chance that Ezio and Desmond were there. The four made their way towards the house, unaware that Slenderman was watching their every move._

_What will happen to them? Will they find Desmond and Ezio before Slenderman does? Will Rebecca ever fix the Animus 2.0? All the questions will be answered._

_And now...back to the story..._

As Altaïr, Malik, Connor and Haytham entered the house, they saw weird drawings on the wall, "Uh...that's kinda...disturbing," Haytham said, grimacing. Connor pushed him out of the way and shut the door.

"We don't want him getting in," he said, looking around, "He could be anywhere," Malik and Altaïr rolled their eyes, then they began walking through the house. They entered the living room, and saw something on the table.

"Hey, that looks like the thing Desmond had," Malik said, pointing at it. Haytham walked over and picked it up, examining it.

"How do you...OOOO THAT'S BRIGHT!" he yelled, the beam of light in his face. He blinked a few times, and pointed it around the house, "Hmm, let's see if there's any hints as to where Desmond and Ezio could be," Haytham suggested, and they continued walking through the house. They came to the kitchen, and Connor walked over to the fridge, opening it.

"THERE'S FOOD IN HERE!" he exclaimed, "THIS IS AWESOME!" Malik saw something with writing on it, and began reading it.

"Hmm...oh...we need to lock the doors," he said, "According to this note," Altaïr walked over, and read it as well.

"Yeah, we should probably do that. Ok. We'll split up. Me and you will lock the doors downstairs, Connor and Haytham will lock the ones upstairs, deal?" Everyone nodded, and went their separate ways.

Connor and Haytham walked up the stairs, a bit disturbed by the drawings. Connor pushed open a door, and looked around the small room. He was over to the window and looked out, then screamed.

"HE'S OUT THERE!" He jumped back, pointing at the window, "I SAW HIM!" Haytham rolled his eyes, and walked over to the window.

"I don't see anything," he said, and shut it, unaware that a slender figure moved through the hallway, "Come on let's finish locking this place up."

"But how will Desmond and Ezio know where we are?" Connor asked, as they walked down the hall to the last room. Haytham pushed open the door, and they both walked inside, then froze.

"SHIT RUN!" Haytham yelled, and they slammed the door shut, sprinting down the stairs.

CRASH!

"CONNOR WHAT THE HELL?!" Malik yelled, glaring up at the young boy. Connor jumped off him, and Malik stood up, brushing his robes off. Altaïr glared at Haytham, "What was that for?"

"He's upstairs," Connor whimpered, hiding behind Haytham. Altaïr shone the flashlight up the stairs, "In one of the rooms."

"You go Altaïr," Malik said, pushing him forward.

"No, I believe them," Altaïr said, "That's o..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They froze when they heard the scream and turned around, "That sounded like...Desmond," Connor said. They heard another scream, this time a bit higher pitched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And that's Ezio!" Malik said, listening carefully, "No one can scream as much like a girl as he can," They all nodded, and turned towards the front door, "Ok, on the count of three. One...two...thhhhhhhhreeeeeee!"

Malik threw the door open, and they all ran outside, heading towards the back of the house, "Hey look! That wooden gate is open!" Connor yelled, "The screams must have come from there! Let's go!" They took off running, plunging themselves deep into the dark woods, Slenderman behind them.

* * *

_And so it begins...where are Desmond and Ezio? What will happen to our three Assassins and Haytham as they venture into the dark woods? Stay tuned!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Run faster, run faster, run faster!_

Desmond's mind screamed at him, as he ran through the woods, his heart pounding in his chest. _And whatever you do, DO NOT LOOK BEHIND YOU! _Desmond glanced over his shoulder, and saw the figure.

"SHIT!" he yelled, and began running faster. His foot got caught on a root, and he landed face first in the mud. Desmond lid on the ground for a few seconds, then pushed himself up, his face covered in mud. Desmond wiped his face off and looked around. The flashlight was also in the mud, and he groaned, "Why me?" he whined, and pulled it out, wiping the mud off it. He shone it around the woods, and saw nothing, "Where's is everyone?" he asked, getting up, "I don't like this. REBECCA! IS THE ANIMUS FIXED YET?" he yelled.

_"Working on it Desmond!"_

"Rebecca work faster! I'm all alone in a dark woods and there's a psychotic slender person out here trying to get me!"

_"OH! You're in a Slenderman game setting, not the actual game itself because you'd be dead already,"_ Desmond had a confused look on his face, _"Look, I'm thinking you guys are going to survive while I try and get the Animus fixed. Everything will be ok! I'm sure you'll meet up with the others soon!" _Desmond whined again, and began walking through the woods.

"Why couldn't we be in a game setting with unicorns?" Desmond whined, looking around, "Where is everyone?"

* * *

Ezio was completely lost.

He had already walked by the same tree five times, and now it was starting to get annoying. He looked around, trying to see in the darkness. It didn't help that he had no light, and had walked into the same tree five times. Ezio was getting pissed off.

"This is bullshit!" he yelled, "CONNOR WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled, "ALTAÏR! MALIK! DESMOND! COME ON GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I'M SCARED!" He heard a rustling in the trees and turned around, "Connor is that you?" he asked, looking forward. The trees rustled again, and he saw a pair of glowing eyes, "AHHHHHHHHH!" Ezio screamed, jumping behind a tree and hiding.

A brown bunny hopped out form behind the trees, his nose twitching. Ezio poked his head out, "It's a bunny," he said, "Hello bunny," he said, carefully stepping out from behind the tree. The bunny looked up at him, "You're kinda cute," he said, and the bunny hopped over to his feet. Ezio bent down and petted its head, "And you're soft. Hmm...I think I'll name you...Eduardo. Yeah," The bunny looked up at him, "No, you're not an Eduardo. Hmm," Ezio began thinking, tapping his fingers against his chin, "I got it! You're name will be... Ed," he said, and bent down, picking up the bunny, "I have a friend now!" Ezio began walking through the woods again, not feeling as scared anymore.

* * *

"Shit where are we?" Haytham asked, as the four looked around.

"Oh look a map!" Connor exclaimed, pointing at a large wooden thing. They walked over, and saw a page tapped to it, "Hmm, what's this?" He picked it up, and dramatic music began.

**1/8 pages collected**

"Did anyone else here that?" Malik asked, looking around, and the others nodded.

"That was weird," Altaïr said, and he grabbed the page, "It says 'Always watching'. That's not very helpful," Altaïr said, and placed the page in his pouch, "Hmm, maybe there's more pages?" he suggested, and the nodded, "Come on. Let's go find them."

They began walking deeper into the woods, and Connor looked around, clinging to his dad's arm, "I don't like this," he whimpered, "I really don't like this," Haytham rolled his eyes, and followed the two Syrians.

Altaïr shone the light, "Hey look! A building! Maybe there's a page in there."

"Do we have to?" Connor asked, "It looks scary," Haytham glanced over his shoulder, and sighed.

"Yes Connor. We have to," Connor whined, and the four walked towards the building.

They entered the building and Altaïr shone the light around, "Hey a page!" Malik said, pointing behind the counter. He walked over and picked it up.

**2/8 pages collected**

"What does it say?" Altaïr asked.

"'Can't run.' Hmm, still not helpful," he said, and handed it to Altaïr, "Let's go look for more," They turned around and came face to face with Slenderman.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUNNNN!" Altaïr yelled, and they took off running in the other direction.

"DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Malik yelled, as they ran out of the building and down a path, going deeper into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, so we have two pages," Malik said, as they searched around the trees, looking for another one. They were down near a beach, "If I was a page, where would I be?" he asked, taping his chin. Altaïr looked over at him, and rolled his eyes.

"GOT IT!" They heard Connor yell.

**3/8 pages collected**

They all rushed over to where Connor was, and saw him by a tent, "It was on the tent," Connor explained, as he handed it to Altaïr. Altaïr looked at it.

"'Help me.' Well, we can't help you if we don't know who you are," Altaïr said, and placed it in his pouch, "Where's Haytham?" The three Assassins looked around, but Haytham was gone.

"Hey guys over here!" They heard Haytham yell, "I found another paAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO DON'T COME THIS WAY GO BACK GO BACK!" Haytham came sprinting down the path, the page in his hand.

**4/8 pages collected**

Haythm stopped, catching his breath, "It was right behind me," he said, breathing heavily and handed it to Altaïr. More dramatic music began to play, "I don't like the sound of that," he said, as they looked around. Connor's eyes went wide and he tapped on Haytham's shoulder.

"He's...like...right behind Malik," he whispered, and slowly Haytham and Altaïr turned around. Altaïr's shaking hand moved the flashlight up behind Malik.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUNNNNNNNNNN!" he screamed, and pushed past Haytham and Connor, who began following him. Malik slowly looked over his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, and tried to run but he couldn't, "GUYS HELP ME!" Connor turned around, and saw Malik was stuck.

"Dad we have to help hi..." He saw Slenderman and Malik disappear before his eyes, "Shit nevermind."

"What? What happened?" Altaïr asked, running back over, "Where's Malik?"

"It...took...him," Connor whispered in shock. Altaïr looked at the spot where Malik had been.

"Shhiiittt," Haytham said, joining both of them. They heard a scream, and turned around, "We need to get the rest of those pages if we want to save Malk and find Ezio and Desmond," Haytham said, and the two Assassins nodded.

* * *

Desmond stumbled through the forest, "Shit, where am I no-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, stopping just before he banged into the Slenderman, "NO! LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE!"

* * *

Ezio heard the screams, and he held Ed tighter to him, "There, there, everything is _bene,_' Ezio said, petting the bunny's head, "It was just a deer. Yeah, a weird sounding deer," He wasn't saying that for Ed, he was trying to convince himself that it was nothing. Ezio heard a noise behind him, and turned around. There was nothing there. He swallowed, _"Calmare _Ezio. It was nothing."

SNAP!

_"MERDA!" _Ezio yelled, and took off running through the forest, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME, EZIO AUDITORE DE FIRENZE, ALIVE! I AM AN ASSASSIN! I AM NOT AFRAID OF A TALL MAN!"

_Then why are you running away like a vigliacco?_

"I AM NOT!" Ezio yelled, answering his brain. He heard a noise behind him, and began running faster, "Please just let it be Altaïr, please just let it be Altaïr, please just let it be..."

"EZIO!"

"AH!"

CRASH! BANG! SNAP!

"Ezio what the hell?" Altaïr snapped, pushing the Italian off of him. Ezio looked at him, blinked a few times.

_"Grazie a Dio!" _he yelled, and jumped up, hugging Altaïr. Connor and Haythm finally caught up with him, and just stared at them.

"Uh...?" Connor began, and Haytham patted his shoulder.

"When you're older, I will explain," he said, and Connor pouted.

"I'm not a child, father," he insisted, "I'm a grown man!"

"A grown man who is afraid of the dark," Haytham said, crossing his arms, and Connor mumbled something about a night light.

Altaïr pushed Ezio off of him, "Is that...a bunny?" Altaïr asked, and Ezio nodded.

"His name is Ed. You wanna hold him?" he held the bunny out to Altaïr.

"Uh, no thanks," he said, grimacing, "Listening, Ezio, we think we may have found the way out of here. We've been collecting pages an..."

"Pages? _Meraviglioso! _I passed some while I was runn-I mean, walking through the woods. They're back this way," Ezio said, pointing in the direction he had come.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

_OH NOES! What will happen to Desmond and Malik? Stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

"GAHHHH!" Desmond screamed as the sack was removed from his head. He looked around, and saw he was in a dark room, tied to a chair...and facing Malik, "Malik?"

"Who's there?" Malik asked, wiping his head around. Desmond saw that Malik was blindfolded.

"It's me Desmond," Desmond answered, and Malik sighed.

"Good. At least you're not Ezio. Where are we Desmond?" Malik asked, and Desmond shrugged.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember was the Slenderman kidnapping me and that's it."

"Me too!" Malik exclaimed, "Well, I guess the others have to rescue us?"

"Dear God," Desmond muttered, horrified, "This will not turn out well."

* * *

"Hey look another page!" Connor exclaimed, and bounded over to it. Altaïr was on look out duty, and he was moving the flashlight around, keeping an eye out for the Slenderman. Things were getting really intense now.

**5/8 pages collected**

"I heard a noise in those bushes," Haytham said, and he turned around. He saw the faint outline, "I think that's him," Ezio looked around, holding Ed close to him.

"It's ok Ed," he whispered, petting the bunny's head, "Everything will be o..."

"AHHHHHHHH SHIT RUN!"

Connor came sprinting through the trees, and ran past them. Everyone turned and began following him, but Ezio tripped over a root and fell on the ground. Ed hopped out of his arms, and turned around, his nose twitching.

"EZIO COME ON!"

Ezio got up, and went to pick up Ed, but Ed hopped away from him, "ED COME BACK!" he wailed.

"EZIO LEAVE THE BUNNY! WE GOTTA GO!" Altaïr yelled, and Ezio looked at Ed, then at the Assassins (and Haytham).

"_Merda_ fine!" Ezio began running towards them, "I'M SORRY ED!" he yelled, as they took off running through the forest. Ed the bunny twitched his nose, and hoped off into the forest.

And that was the last they ever saw of Ed the bunny.

* * *

"That was close," Haytham said, as they stopped near an old building.

"Way too close," Connor said, looking around, "I have a feeling that there is one inside of this building, but I don't want to go inside."

"Here," Altaïr shoved the flashlight in his hands, "You stay outside and keep watch while we go inside and look, ok?" Before Connor could respond, Altaïr, Ezio and Haytham walked into the building, leaving Connor alone...outside...in the dark...with Slenderman watching him from a distance.

Connor looked around, his heart pounding, "Please hurry," he whispered, clutching the flashlight with his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor looked around, his breathing rapid, "Just keep calm...and breath...and...try not to freak out," Connor whispered to himself, scanning the area with the flashlight, "Where are they?" he asked, looking around, "Guys where are you?" he called, but everything was silent, "Oh please don't let him come and get me," Connor whimpered, and felt someone tap on his shoulder. Slowly, oh so slowly, he turned around.

Slenderman waved at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Connor screamed and took off running through the forest, dropping the flashlight.

**6/8 pages collected**

"That wasn't so hard," Haytham said, as they exited to the building.

"Uh, where's Connor?" Ezio asked, as they looked around. They saw the flashlight on the ground, "_Merda,_" Ezio said, and picked it up, "I guess he got..."

"AHHHHHHHH GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

"Not yet he hasn't," Altaïr said, "Come on let's go."

* * *

They ran through the forest, following the scream of Connor. (He sounded just like a little girl) "HOLD ON SON! DADDY'S COMING!" Haytham yelled, and took off sprinting ahead of the others.

"AH HE DOES CARE ABOUT HIM!" Ezio exclaimed, hugging Altaïr. The Syrian cringed.

Haytham came to a tree, and looked around, "Connor? Connor where are you?" he called.

"Up here!"

Haytham looked up, and saw Connor crouching on a branch, "Why are you in a tree?"

"He can't get me up here," Connor answered, and Haytham smacked himself in the face. Ezio and Altaïr caught up with him, and looked up.

"Huh...Imagine that," Altaïr said, crossing his arms.

"Connor, you can come down now," Haytham said.

"No I'm good," Connor answered.

"Connor Kenway! Get out of that tree now!"

"MAKE ME!"

* * *

"Ok...I almost got..YES!" Desmond jumped up from his chair, "I'm free!"

"Ok now untie me!" Malik demanded. Desmond walked over and took off the blindfold, then untied him, "Where are we?"

"We're in some type of warehouse thing," Desmond answered, as they walked towards the door and opened it, "Hey look a sign!" Desmond walked over to it and read it, "Hmm, so...we need to turn on six generators to get out of here. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Hey look a flashlight," Malik said, and picked it up. He turned it on and shone it at Desmond, "Alright let's go."

* * *

_Sorry it's short but I promise the next one will be longer!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright...so..hmm..."

Desmond and Malik looked around the dark area, "Didn't you say we needed to find generators?" Malik asked, and Desmond nodded.

"Yeah, but...this seems really confusing. Like...how do we find th...oh look! A generator!" Desmond exclaimed, shining the light over at a yellow shaped thing. Malik walked over to it and switched it on.

**1/6 generators activated**

They heard a noise and turned around. They saw a wall slide open, revealing the inside of the compound, "Wow...I think shit just got real," Desmond said, "Come on let's go."

"Uh...something tells me that we shouldn't go in there," Malik said, "It's dark and scary in there."

"Come on we're Assassins! Nothing scares us!" Desmond said, and Malik gave him the look he gives Altaïr when he's acting like a novice (which is a lot mind you), "Besides the Slenderman, nothing scares us! And don't give me that look I'm not a novice!"

"Riiight," Malik said, rolling his eyes, "Alright let's go."

* * *

"Come on! We only have two more pages left!"

After Haytham had tricked Connor out of the tree by saying there would be little cakes after they found the pages (but secretly there was none), they had moved through the forest and were searching for the last two pages, but Slenderman wasn't making it easy. Every direction they turned he was there, which made Connor scream and then it would make everyone else scream (Altaïr swore he saw Slenderman laughing at them).

"Come on we gotta find those last two...OH THERE'S A PAGE!" Ezio yelled, pointing to the rectangle building. Ezio ran over and grabbed it, "YESSS!" he shouted, fist pumping.

**7/8 pages collected**

"Come on there's one more!" Haytham said.

"I think I know where it is," Altaïr said, "Come on follow me."

* * *

"Hey look another generator!" Desmond said, and walked over to it. He switched it on.

**2/6 generators activated**

Suddenly there was scary music and the sound of sneakers running on the floor, "What the hell?" Desmond asked, looking around, shining the flashlight around, "What is goin..."

"WAHHHHHH!" Malik yelled, jumping behind Desmond, "HITITWITHTHELIGHTHITITWITHTHELIGHT!" Desmond frowned and Malik grabbed his hand, shining the flashlight at what Malik was screaming at.

"WHAAAATTT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Desmond yelled, jumping back. The figure was cowering in the light, "RUN!" Desmond yelled and the two took off running, the figure following them.

"IT'S STILL FOLLOWING US!" Malik yelled, "HIT IT AGAIN!" Desmond turned around and aimed the flashlight at the figure, who once again cowered in the light.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" Desmond yelled. Malik tugged his sleeve.

"I see another generator!"

"Go get it! I'll hold it off!" Desmond yelled, and Malik ran up the metal stairs. He switched on the generator.

**3/6 generators activated**

"Ok let's go!" Malik yelled, and Desmond ran up the stairs after him.

* * *

"I know it's here," Altaïr said, as they tiptoed around the large containers, "I know where it is. It has to be here," Altaïr looked around.

"Come on page! We want to get out of here!" Desmond whined, clinging to his father's arm, "I want to go home already! I want to see some animals!" Ezio got sad.

"Ed..." he whispered, thinking of the bunny that he grew so fondly, "I hope you're ok," Altaïr rolled his eyes.

"You've go to be jokin..."

"HEY IT'S THE PAGE!" Connor yelled, and ran over to it. He grabbed it, "YES WE WIN!"

**8/8 pages collected**

"Now what?" Ezio asked, and turned around, "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Slenderman stood before them, and he waved at them.

"RUN!"

They all began running through the forest, over fallen trees and up a giant hill with large rocks, "We have to climb over!" Haytham yelled, and they all began climbing. Altaïr looked down and saw Slenderman at the bottom.

"CLIMB FASTER HE'S THERE!" he yelled, and they let their Assassin instincts take over. Within seconds they scaled the wall, and dropped down on the other side.

Altaïr dropped down, then Ezio fell on top of him and then Connor. Haytham was the only one who avoided the pile. He landed gracefully and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Well, this place is pleasant," he said, looking around, "Lots of trees," He turned around and looked at the three, "Alright, let's find our way out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

"We still haven't found Desmond or Malik yet," Connor said, as they walked down the hill, "I wonder where they are," They saw a shape in the distance, and began walking towards it. They walked in silence, the only sound being their feet on the ground.

Once they came close to the building, Connor stopped walking, "I'm not going in there," he said, "It looks scary!" (It's the same place where Desmond and Malik are.) Haytham turned around and looked at him.

"Connor stop acting like a child," he snapped, causing everyone to jump. Up until this point, Haytham had been very quiet and calm when dealing with the many freak outs, but something in him snapped, "We have to go in there because if we don't, we'll be stuck here and we'll never go home! Do you understand?" Connor nodded slowly, and Haytham turned and looked at Altair and Ezio, "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," they both answered, and then continued on their way to the building.

* * *

"WHY WON'T IT LEAVE US ALONE?!" Desmond yelled, as he and Malik ran through the compound, stopping occasionally to shine the light in the girl that was chasing them, "WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?" he yelled at her, hitting her with the light as Malik ran up and turned on another generator.

**4/6 generators activated**

"Desmond come on!" Malik yelled, and Desmond ran after him, the girl still chasing them.

"AHHH I HATE THIS!"

* * *

The three Assassins (and Haytham) walked into the compound, "Whoa, it's dark," Ezio said, and Altair turned on the flashlight, "So, anyone know what we're supposed to do now?" he asked, and they all shrugged. They heard a noise, and turned around.

"HIT IT AGAIN HIT IT AGAIN!"

"Malik?" Altair called, and sure enough, Desmond and Malik came around the corner.

"DESMOND I'VE MISSED YOU!" Ezio wailed, and opened his arms, "HUG ME!"

"NO TIME!" Desmond yelled, as he and Malik ran past them, "You guys better run or she's gonna get you!" The four of them frowned.

"Who's gonnAHHHHHHHHH!" Ezio screamed, and Altair shone the light. Sure enough, the crazy girl cringed against the light, causing all of them to freak out.

"AHHH WHAT IS THAT?"

"KILL IT SHANK IT!"

"RUNNNNNNN!"

The four of them took off running after Malik and Desmond, with the girl chasing them.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" Connor yelled.

"We have two more generators to turn on and then we can get out of here!" Malik yelled, as they continued running through the compound, "There's one!" Malik jumped down and ran towards it, "Altair or Desmond hit the girl with the flashlight!" Both of them turned and shone the light on her.

"TAKE IT _PUTTANA_!" Ezio yelled.

**5/6 generators activated**

"Come on we got one more!" Haytham yelled, and they began running again. They ran and ran and ran and ran until they came to the last generator.

"YES!" They all cried out, and Malik walked over to it. He flicked the switch.

**6/6 generators activated**

"WE DID IT!" Connor yelled, "WE CAN GO HOME!" There was much celebrating, but then they saw the girl running at them.

"Oh no you don't!" Desmond yelled and ran at her.

"DESMOND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Altair, Connor, Haytham, Ezio and Malik screamed at the same time, "SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Desmond jumped on the girl and began punching her.

"LEAVE US ALONE WE JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Desmond yelled, and the girl held up her hands, blocking her face.

"Desmond get off me! That hurts!"

Desmond stopped, and got off her, confused, "How do you know my name?" he asked, and the girl stood up, brushing herself off.

"Because it's me Lucy."

The girl took off her face, and they saw Lucy dressed up, "Rebecca turn on the lights," she said, and the lights came on. Desmond saw they were in the warehouse part of the hideout.

"What...what is going?" Desmond asked, confused. The others just stared at her, mouths hung open.

"AHHH IT'S HIM!" Ezio yelled, pointing to Slenderman. Slenderman also took off his mask, revealing it to be Shaun, "Wait...what?" Ezio asked, confused. Rebecca came down the stairs, smiling.

"Got ya! It was a prank!" Rebecca said, joining Lucy and Shaun. The six people just stared at them.

"But...the Animus..." Desmond began, but Rebecca cut him off.

"I had that fixed for a while. We just thought it would be a good idea to pull a prank on you guys, you know, considering everything we went through with your ancestors being here," Rebecca explained.

"The look on your faces was priceless," Shaun said, smirking, "I guess revenge is a dish best served with a side of fright. Am I right?" he asked.

"That's not cool man!" Ezio yelled, "That's not even remotely fair!"

"How dare you!" Altair yelled, waving his fist at them.

"Do you take us for novices?" Malik yelled.

"I can't believe you guys did this to us!" Connor yelled, and Haytham had nothing to say. He simply shook his head, his arms crossed.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Lucy said, "We have pizzas ordered and we got a movie rented. We figured we could all spend one more night together before we send you guys back," Ezio heard the word 'pizza' and ran over to Lucy, placing an arm around her waist.

"I forgive you _bella_," he said, trying to smooth talk her.

"Ezio, let go of me."

"Sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

After the Assassins had calmed down and Lucy, Shawn and Rebecca didn't fear for their lives, everyone was sitting down comfortably in the living room, watching a movie and stuffing their faces with pizza. (In Ezio's case, he had taken a box to himself and was holding two pieces of pizza, one in each hand.)

"Alright guys, let's get you back," Rebecca said, standing up and stretching. All the Assassins (and Haytham) groaned.

"Do we have to?" Ezio asked, looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes. Rebecca looked at him.

"Yes, you do. Or Shaun will probably go crazy," she said, glancing at the British Assassin.

"I can hear you," he snapped, crossing his arms. Rebecca chuckled and led the group back to the room with the Animus 2.0.

She walked over to the controls, and typed on the computer, "Alright Altaïr and Malik. You're up," The two walked over and stood by the Animus, "Any last words?"

"Ezio, you will not be missed," they both said at the same.

"But I will miss you!" Ezio wailed, falling to his knees dramatically. Altaïr rolled his eyes, and Rebecca activated the Animus. There was a bright light, and they were gone.

"Alright Ezio, your turn," she said, and Desmond dragged Ezio over to the Animus, as the Italian wailed about not wanting to go back to Italy because there was no pizza (oh Ezio). Rebecca looked at him, "I'm sure you will be missed," she said, patting his shoulder. There was another bright light, and Ezio was gone. Finally, it was Connor and Haytham's turned. They two walked over and looked back at Desmond.

"See ya Desmond," Connor said, "It was nice meeting you," Haytham mumbled something, but they couldn't understand it. Another flash, and they were gone.

"Phew," Desmond said, collapsing into the Animus, "Glad that's over," Rebecca walked over to him, and sat down in a chair.

"You know, I'm kinda gonna miss them. It was fun having them here," Desmond gave her a look, "For the most part," she said, and Desmond sighed.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed. I'm dropping," he said, and got up, leaving to go to his room. He missed his pillows. Rebecca watched him leave, and then looked over at the calendar. She saw that it was Desmond's birthday tomorrow, and she smiled, looking at the Animus.

"Hmmm," she said, stroking her chin, coming up with a devious plan.

* * *

_Oh noes! What is Rebecca planning for Desmond's birthday? Have we seen the last of the Assassins (and Haytham)? Stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: Contains crack lyrics and dancing._

* * *

Desmond woke up, letting the sun hit his face. Then it hit. It was his birthday! He smiled and got out of bed, stretching as he did. He could do whatever he wanted! He walked over to his iPod and turned on the music. The song "Gangnam Style" started playing, and Desmond felt the urge to sing.

_"My name is Desmond and I am a member of the  
Assassin's Brotherhood fightin' off the Templars  
We got Lucy, Rebecca, Shaun and my dad  
And we kick Templars in the knads!"_

He opened his door, strutting into the living room. Rebecca and Lucy were sitting down, but got up and started dancing next to Desmond.

_"Hey look over there!  
I see Altaïr leaping off of a building  
Ezio is hittin' on the ladies  
While Connor climbs tree  
Tryin' to see what he can see"_

Altaïr, Ezio and Connor joined them, and began dancing as well.

_"Being an Assassin is so amazing  
For me and for you  
We killin' Templars  
With our hidden blades  
Being sneaky, they can't hear us  
Unless we steppin' too loud on the FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"_

They all stopped, posing.

_"Killin' Assassin style!"_

They began doing the Gangnam style dance, but with different variations, including using their weapons.

_"Assassin style!  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, killin' Assassin style!  
Assassin style!__  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, killin' Assassin style!"_

Ezio and Altaïr began dancing with Lucy and Rebecca, doing the tango.

_"Heeeyyyy sneaky ladies!  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, killin' Assassin style!__Hey sneaky ladies!  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, killin' Assassin style!"_

They all danced down the stairs and into the street, where they were joined by Malik, Shaun, Leonardo, Haytham and Desmond's dad.

_"Now we gotta find  
Them pieces of Eden before  
The Templars do_  
_And use them to erase our memories  
Hey I think I see de Sable  
Come on let's go get him!"_

Robert de Sable was standing on the corner, looking confused. When he saw the group dancing towards him, and he turned and began running away from them, Altaïr taking after him.

_"Come on Altaïr  
You gotta get him kill him shank him  
Make him die!__  
You're the best out of all of us  
Uh I think I see  
Vidic, Lee and Cesare  
Stand there with long swords!"_

The group began running in slow motion towards them, Ezio heading for Cesare, Connor for Charles and Desmond for Vidic.

_"Being an Assassin is so amazing  
For me and for you  
We killin' Templars  
With our hidden blades  
Being sneaky, they can't hear us  
Unless we stepping too loud on the floooooooooooooooooooor!"_

They all stopped, blades pointing at each other. Rebecca popped up between them.

_"Killin' Assassin style!"_

They all began dancing, including the Templars. Soon, Al Mualim and Rodrigo showed up, dancing as well.

_"Assassin style!  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, killin' Assassin style!  
Assassin style!  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, killin' Assassin style!"_

Rebecca and Lucy jumped out from behind the men and began dancing, the guys forming a circle around them.

_"Heeeeeeyyyy sneaky ladies!  
Kill, kiil, kill, kill, killing Assassin style!  
Heeeeeeyyyyyyy sneaky ladies!  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, killing Assassin style!"_

Everyone stopped, as Desmond and Vidic began circling.

_"Here we go  
Assassin Templar  
Face off circle  
All intense  
No one makes a move  
Here we go  
Assassin Templar  
Face off circle  
All intense__  
No one makes a move__"_

They all stare at each other, not making a move. Shaun steps out into the middle of it,and does a spin.

Everyone starts doing the dance, using their weapons as well.

_"Heeeeeeeyyyyy sneaky ladies!  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, killin' Assassin style!  
Heeeeeeeeyyyyy sneaky ladies!  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, partyin' Assassin style!__"_

Everyone stops, and Desmond looks around.

_"Killin' Assassin style."_

Everyone poses, then Desmond turns around, smiling.

"I've always wanted to do that! This was the best birthday gift ever!" he yelled.

"Desmond?" Altaïr said, wiping his forehead.

"Yes Altaïr?"

"Don't ever make us do that again," he said, and Malik nodded. Ezio jumped around.

"More more more! Let's sing some more!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Altaïr and Malik yelled.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the Assassin's song! It was kinda a random moment thing that was bouncing around in my head._


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was in the living room, all enjoying the birthday cake that Rebecca and Lucy had made, "It's time for presents!" Rebecca exclaimed, and jumped up, running into her room. She emerged with her arms full of presents. Desmond's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious right now?!" he yelled, jumping up and down, "They're all for me!" Altaïr simply rolled his eyes, and continued eating his cake.

"This one is from me," Rebecca said, and handed a small box to Desmond. Desmond opened it.

"Wow thanks Rebecca! An Otter Box for my iPhone!" he exclaimed.

"If you had one of those it could have prevented your first one being destroyed," Shaun remarked, sipping his tea. Desmond glared at him, "That one is from me," Shaun said, pointing to the book shaped present (I wonder what it is).

"It's a book," Desmond said, unwrapping it.

"Not just any book. Reconnaissance for Dummies. I hear it's very good," Shaun said, and Desmond wasn't sure if he should be insulted (probably). Lucy handed him her present, and it continued as that.

From Lucy he got a new hidden blade, from Altaïr he got a pair of his own Assassin robes (in case he ever got transported back to Masyaf), from Malik he got a map, from Ezio it was a photo of Ezio from Google, from Connor he got a pet bird, and from his dad he got socks.

"Thanks guys this was the best birthday ever," Desmond said, putting everything aside. Rebecca stood up.

"Alright, it's time to get you guys back," The Assassins groaned.

"Not this again," Connor groaned, "All this traveling makes me stomach sick."

"Please don't throw up this time," Haytham said, as they all walked over to the Animus, "Uh, where's Lee?"

"And Cesare and Rodrigo?" Ezio asked, looking around.

"And de Sablé and Al Mualim?" Malik and Altaïr asked. Shaun turned and glared at Rebecca.

"Uh, oops?" she said sheepishly.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THOSE TEMPLARS ARE LOOSE IN THIS CITY?!" Shaun yelled, throwing his cup of tea on the ground. Lucy and Desmond's dad, William, took a step back.

"He's mad," she said.

"OF COURSE I'M MAD! NOW WE HAVE TO GO CHASING AFTER THEM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"They couldn't have gone far," Connor said, and looked out the window, "Hey I see them! They're across the street! Come on let's go get them!" He turned and ran out of the room.

"CONNOR LOO-"

BAM!

Connor slid down the window, streaking it with his saliva. Ezio put an arm around Shaun, whose face was bright red.

"You think he would have learned the first twenty five times he did that," Ezio said, looking at Shaun.

"Ezio, get off me."

* * *

_Oh noes! The Templars are loose in the city! What is going to happen? Stay tuned!_


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop them get the Templars!" Connor yelled, as the Assassins began sprinting towards the group. The Templars looked up, dropped what they were doing, and took off running, "Come on we gotta catch them!"

Desmond watched as they took off running, and shook his head. He looked over at Haytham, who was sitting down on the sidewalk, "You're not gonna give them a hand?" Desmond asked, and Haytham looked up.

"You want me to hold their hands too?" he sneered, and looked around, "They're not my targets now, are they?" Desmond felt another headache coming. Haytham reminded him of Shaun, and that was annoying. One Shaun was enough, now it was like having two.

"Come on we're gaining on them!" Ezio yelled, "DIE CESARE AND RODRIGO!" he yelled, waving his sword around in the air. Altaïr rolled his eyes.

"Shit they're gonna catch us!" Al Mualim said, as they looked around.

"Quick! Into the river!" Charles yelled, and jumped off the bridge into the river, the others behind him.

"_Merda!_" Ezio yelled, and looked over the edge.

"A little water won't stop us, let's go," Connor said, and jumped off the bridge, Malik behind him, then Ezio jumped in. Altaïr looked over the edge.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later," he said, taking a step back. He turned around and came face to face with Haytham.

"What you're afraid of water?" he asked, and Altaïr mumbled something, "Unbelievable. And you call yourself an Assassin," Desmond and Leonardo caught up to them, Leonardo holding something in his hands.

"Altaïr I have the solution to your phobia!" he exclaimed, and handing him a round object that was inflated (It's an inner tube). Altaïr looked at it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It will help you stay above the water," Leonardo said, "I just invented it," Desmond smacked himself in the face (Desmond had found it, blown it up, and given it to Leonardo, who was completely fascinated by it).

"How does it work?"

"You put it around your waist."

Moments later, Altaïr was standing on the edge, looking down at the water, with the inner tube around his waist, "Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking down at the rushing water.

"You'll be fine," Desmond assured. What he actually meant was 'hurry up and jump already'. Haytham rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I mean this thi...WAHHHHHHH!"

"HAYTHAM!"

SPLASH!

Altaïr landed in the water, and was being carried by the current to where everyone was. Haytham turned around.

"Listen, he wasn't going to jump so spare me the lecture about pushing him and how that was wrong and let's find them, shall we?" he said, crossing his arms. Desmond and Leonardo nodded, "Good, let's go."

* * *

They had been carried down the river, and the Templars had crawled onto the banks, wringing their clothes out, "Where are they?" Cesare asked, looking around, "I don't see them!"

"YES!" Robert de Sablé yelled, punching his first in the air, "Let's explore! I want to see what this place has to offer!" The others nodded, and followed him as they walked on the sidewalk, taking in all the sights.

Meanwhile, the Assassins were being carried down the river, and finally ended up in the right place, Altaïr with them. Malik had made comments about his newest fashion choice, to which Altaïr mumbled something about Leonardo.

"Dang we lost them!" Connor exclaimed, looking around, "We gotta find them before they destroy everything!" They all nodded, and ran down the sidewalk. There were so many people that kept pushing them out of the way, some of them flipped them off.

"How are we supposed to find them in this crowd?" Malik asked, looking around. People were gawking at him because he had one arm, and it was starting to annoy him, "They could be anywhere."

"Think. If we were Templars, where would we go?" Ezio asked, and they began thinking.

"Alright, let's start by doing some investigation. The same way I found my targets," Altaïr said, "We interrogate people, pickpocket, follow them, and eavesdrop on the conversations. Everyone understand?" They all nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

_In other words, break every rule Shaun gave them when they first went outside. Here we go._


	12. Chapter 12

Altaïr looked around the corner, Ezio behind him, "What are we looking for?" he asked.

"A sign that the Templars have been here," he answered, and saw a young couple with a camera, "And I think I found just the people," he said.

"Who?" Altaïr pointed to the young couple, "Ah, but why?"

"They have what Desmond called a camera. Apparently it takes pictures. If we can grab it, we can see if the Templars have been through here," he explained.

"That makes sense," Ezio said.

"How are your pickpocketing skills?" Altaïr asked, with a devilish grin on his face. Ezio knew what he was thinking, and smiled as well.

"Let's do this," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor and Malik were eavesdropping on different groups of what Desmond called tourists, trying to see if they had seen the Templars. Connor was by a magazine stand, pretending to read while Malik sat on a bench in the park, also pretending to read. Connor looked up, scanning the area. He saw someone painting on a canvas, and one of the people looked like Charles Lee, "Hmmm," he said to himself, and walked over to the man, "Excuse me, how long ago did you paint that?" he asked, and the young man turned around.

"This? Probably about a half hour or more. Why?" he asked, "You want to buy it?"

"Uh, ok," Connor said, and the man handed it to him.

"That will be thirty five dollars," the man said, and Connor reached into his pockets.

"Uh, I don't have any money," he said, and the man took the painting back.

"No money, no painting. Sorry kid," he said, and turned around. Malik walked over to him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"One of them is in that picture," Connor answered, "and I don't have money for him," Malik looked at the man.

"I got an idea," he said.

_Half hour later..._

"Please sir have any money?" Malik asked, holding a hat out. Connor stood next to him, holding a sign.

"This is ridiculous," he said, looking around. Malik kicked him, "Ow!" An older gentleman walked by.

"Please sir have any money?" Malik asked, walking over to him, "I lost my arm in a terrible accident and can't work to feed my family. My little girl is sick and she need..."

"Shove off," the man spat, pushing him aside. Malik ran back over to him.

"No please don't leave!" The man glared at him, and tried to move out of the way, "No you don't understand! My family is sick and dying! My wife drinks too much and doesn't pay the bills!" The man pushed him away and kept walking. Connor simply shook his head.

"Yeah, this is so gonna work," he said, and Malik saw a young couple coming towards them.

"Please can you spare some change?" he asked, walking over to them. The man placed an arm around his girlfriend.

"Don't look him in the eye babe," he said low, ushering them away.

"I can't work I only have one arm!" he yelled, and felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw two men dressed in blue uniforms.

"Sir, you're gonna have to come with us," one of them said, pulling out handcuffs. Connor looked at Malik, his eyes wide.

"Why?" Malik asked, confused.

"We've gotten multiple phone calls saying that a one-armed man and his..." They looked over at Connor, "unique friend was bothering them. We're arresting you for disturbing the peace," he said.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked.

"Oh don't play dumb boy," the second one said, turning around to face Connor.

"I'm not playing?" Connor said, a bit confused. The man grabbed him and placed the handcuffs on him, "HEY! What the hell are you doing?" The first one grabbed Malik.

"You're coming downtown boys."

* * *

Desmond groaned, looking around the crowded street, "I can't find them. It's hopeless," he said, and turned to Leonardo and Haytham, "We gotta find them. Who knows what trouble they'll be getting in," he said, and the three continued walking down the street. They passed by the same painter, and Haytham saw the picture.

"Hey that's Charles!" he exclaimed, and rushed over to the man, "How much for that?" he asked.

"Forty five," he said, and Haytham looked at Desmond. Desmond rolled his eyes, and pulled out his wallet.

"How long ago did you paint that?" Leonardo asked.

"About an hour ago," he answered, and took Desmond's money. Haytham picked it up.

"This should hel...uh...what is that?" he asked, looking at the current painting.

"Oh this?" he asked, and moved out of the way. The painting was of Malik and Connor getting arrested. Desmond felt another headache coming on, "There was these two lunatics on the sidewalk, trying to get money so they could buy that painting you just bought."

"How long ago?" Desmond asked.

"About a half hour ago," he answered, and Desmond pulled out his wallet again.

"Here. Take thirty for it, and we'll take the painting."

"Nah thirty ain't gonna cut it," Haytham looked at Desmond, who nodded. Haytham placed his hidden blade against the man's throat, and his eyes went wide, "Ok! Thirty it is!" he said, shoving the painting at him, "Man this city gets crazier every second," he mumbled, and ran off.

"Well, I know where Malik and Connor are," Desmond said, looking at the painting, "Jail."


	13. Chapter 13

"Let me out! You can't lock me away like a prisoner!"

"Connor please shut up," Malik snapped, looking up from the floor. Connor had his face pressed against the bars, looking out, "and sit down. We're gonna be here a while," Connor sighed, and walked over to the bench. He sat down next to Malik, and began tapping his foot, "Connor, please stop."

"I can't sit here like this! I need to get out!"

A cop walked over and unlocked their cell, "You're free to go boys," he said, as they got up and walked out of the cell, "Someone paid your bail," He lead them to the main office, and they saw Desmond.

"DESMOND!" Connor yelled, and ran over, throwing his arms around him. Desmond pushed him off, and turned around, leaving the building. Connor and Malik followed him, and they saw Leonardo and Haytham waiting by Desmond's car.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" Desmond asked, turning around to face them.

"We wanted to find the Templars! And it was Malik's idea!" Connor wailed, pointing at Malik. Haytham walked over to Connor and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Get a hold of yourself son," he snapped, "We think we may have found them," Connor and Malik looked at him, surprised. Leonardo pulled out the painting and opened it up.

"They are going to the Empire State building," Desmond explained, "Now we just need to find Altaïr and Ezio."

* * *

"They're up there?"

Ezio and Altaïr stood before the Empire State building, looking up as the building climbed higher and higher into the sky, "Yup," Ezio said, looking at the camera. There was a picture of the Templars, pointing at the building.

"Alright, let's do this," Altaïr walked over to the building and grabbed onto a ledge, pulling himself up, Ezio following him.

A little girl and her mom were walking down the sidewalk, the mom on her cell phone. The little girl looked around, and saw the two men climbing up. She grabbed onto her mom's sleeve and began pulling, "Mommy," she said, and the mom placed her phone against her shoulder.

"What is it sweetie?" The girl pointed, and the mom looked up, "OH MY GOD!" She put the phone back up to her ear, "Joe I have to call you back," She hung up and dialed the police department, "Hello officer? There are two men climbing up the side of the Empire State building! They are crazy! Do something about it!"

_Two hours later..._

Desmond saw the police holding up traffic, "What the hell?" he rolled down his window, "Hey officer! What's the hold up?" he yelled, and the officer walked over to him.

"There's a situation sir. We can't allow anyone past this point," the officer said.

"What kind of situation?" he asked.

"That's classified information," the officer answered, and Desmond raised his eyebrows, "Well...not really...I mean, it's all over the news," Desmond pulled out his phone, and called Lucy.

"Hey Lucy can you turn on the news for a sec?" he asked, and waited, "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Desmond hung up, and out of his car, "I'm going to kill those two," he mumbled, and Leonardo, Haytham, Malik and Connor followed him.

"Desmond? What's going on?" Leonardo asked.

"Altaïr and Ezio that's what!" he yelled, and saw the Empire State building entrance closed off. Leonardo was confused, "They're crazy!" They stopped by the caution tape, and Desmond looked up.

"What in God's name...?" Haytham asked, looking up as well, "They're mad!"

"They could get hurt!"

"Novices," Malik muttered, looking up at the two figures scaling the building.

Meanwhile, Altaïr and Ezio were unaware of the commotion going on down below, and they continued to scale the building, the wind making it difficult, "Are we almost there?" Ezio yelled, and Altaïr looked up.

"No! Halfway! Come on we can do this!"

On the ground, the group of Assassins were too occupied by Ezio and Altaïr that they didn't notice Robert de Sable, Al Mualim, Cesare and Charles Lee join them. They all had baseball hats on, a camera was around Cesare's neck, and Al Mualim had some fries, "What's going on?" Cesare asked, and Leonardo turned around.

"Ezio and Altaïr are climbing the building to find you and the other Templars," he answered, and turned back to the building, then spun around, "WAIT A MINUTE!" Everyone else turned around.

"But...you...building...what?" Connor stuttered.

"We were in the building like an hour ago," Al Mualim said, eating a few of his fries, "They still think we're up there?" Desmond turned around.

"Ah man," he groaned, and walked over the tape, past the policemen and to the main entrance. The policemen looked at him, confused, and Desmond grabbed onto a ledge, pulling himself up.

"Sir get down immediately! You could hurt yourself!" one of the officers yelled, but Desmond ignored him. He began scaling the building, hoping to reach Altaïr and Ezio before they go to the top.

_ACACACACACACAC_

"Finally!" Ezio pulled himself up, and looked around, "Uh, I don't see them," he said, and Altaïr pulled himself up, "Where are they?"

"Guys!" They leaned over and saw Desmond.

"_Ciao _Desmond!" Ezio called, smiling.

"The Templars are on the ground! They're not up here!" he yelled, and Ezio and Altaïr looked at each other.

"Oh," they said, and helped Desmond up. Desmond looked over the edge.

"Shit that's high," he said, taking a step back, and Altaïr looked at him.

"Novice," he said, "Well, I guess we can jump down."

"WHAT?!" Desmond yelled, and Altaïr took a Leap of Faith. Ezio looked at Desmond.

"Come on. It's not that hard!"

"No way! Not from this heig-AHHHHHH!"

Ezio pushed him, then jumped off after him.

_ACACACACACACAC_

"Look at them go!" Connor said, amazed as people began panicking. The fire department showed up, and had pulled out the giant trampoline, "I wanna jump from there!"

"No," Haytham said, and Connor pouted.

"You never let me have any fun," he mumbled, crossing his arms. One by one, Altaïr, Ezio and Desmond landed in the trampoline, getting safely on the ground. Altaïr brushed himself off as Desmond rolled out of the trampoline and onto the ground. He looked up.

"We're...leaving...now," he breathed, and Ezio helped him up.

"You look a little pale Desmond," he remarked, and everyone chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

Desmond got all the Assassins and Templars back to their base, and Rebecca had finally fixed the Animus for good. Desmond was slumped in a chair, a cold cloth against his forehead. He was clutching a bottle of water, and his eyes were shut. Lucy was sitting down in front of him, and looked up as Rebecca came out of the room with the Animus.

"They're all sent back," she said, sitting down next to them.

"Good," Desmond mumbled, opening one eye. Shaun looked at them, holding his cup of tea.

"Right, so things are going to go back to normal now I assume," he said, taking a sip and sitting down in one of the chairs. Lucy nodded, and patted Desmond on the shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, Connor took a picture of you, Altaïr and Ezio jumping off the Empire State building," Lucy said, pulling out the picture and handing it to Desmond. Desmond looked at it, and chuckled to himself.

"I look ridiculous," he said.

"You look scared," Rebecca corrected, and sat down on the floor, stretching out, "You guys up for a movie night?"

_"And so, everything finally went back to normal, as normal as things could get. The Assassins and Templars were in their respected eras, and Desmond was finally cured of his headaches. Yes, things were finally back to normal."_

* * *

_THE END! Hope you all enjoyed that! Peace out!_


End file.
